Niestałość
by anga971
Summary: Bo wszystkiego nadchodzi koniec...


_**Niestałość**_

_― Obiecaj mi, że mnie nie zapomnisz. _

Godryk przygryzł wargę, wychylając się jeszcze bardziej przez niewielkie okno z zamiarem zerwania rzadkiego okazu rośliny, której płatki były niezbędne przyjacielowi do eliksiru, nad którym ostatnio pracował. Osobiście, Gryffindor nie potrafił zrozumieć idei hodowania własnych egzemplarzy, kiedy wszystkim, co musiał zrobić, by otrzymać ten konkretny składnik, było udanie się do pobliskiej wioski i złożenie zamówienia.

Na nieszczęście Godryka, Salazar stał się na tyle paranoidalny, by nie ufać niczemu, czego sam nie wyhodował, dlatego też Zakazany Las w tej chwili był najbardziej pożądanym miejscem dla połowy czarodziejskiego światka, pilnie strzeżonym przez wężoustego. Gryffindor nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby Salazar w swoich badaniach nie posuwał się coraz dalej i dalej, angażując coraz więcej swojej mocy do uprawiania czarnej magii.

Mężczyzna niemal każdego ranka, gdy otwierał oczy, czekał kilka sekund na coś, jakiś dźwięk, krzyk, uderzenie, cokolwiek, co świadczyłoby o tym, że przesiąknięty czarną, toksyczną magią organizm Slytherina w końcu pękł i mężczyzna nie tylko zapomni, jaka była jego ulubiona potrawa w dzieciństwie. Zapomni jego.

― Nienawidzę cię. Po prostu nienawidzę ― wysyczał, kiedy płytka, na której opierał dłoń, postanowiła odpaść, przyprawiając tym samym Godryka o wczesny zawał serca. ― Od kiedy to jakiś czarny chwast musi rosnąć na tym konkretnym dachu?

Mimo wszystko zacisnął zęby i, chyba tylko dzięki silnej woli, wyciągnął rękę tak, że trzymanymi srebrnymi kleszczami, udało mu się sięgnąć rośliny. Zacisnął je, a z przerwanej łodygi zaczął się sączyć granatowy płyn. Godryk nigdy wcześniej nie widział czegoś podobnego, jednak otrząsnął się dopiero wówczas, gdy ciecz dotknęła jego gołej dłoni, wywołując w niej silny ból. Syknął, jednak nie wypuścił kleszczy, powoli się wycofując. Nagle za jego plecami rozległo się trzaśnięcie i mężczyzna stracił równowagę w efekcie lądując na podłodze plecami.

― Pomyśleć, że powierzyłem tak cenny składnik takiemu idiocie jak ty. ― Stojący przy drzwiach Salazar pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, podchodząc do Gryffindora i zabierając z jego dłoni szczypce z rośliną. Wyciągnął z kieszeni niewielki słoiczek, do którego wrzucił ociekający sokiem kwiat.

Godryk skrzyżował ręce na piersi, nic nie robiąc sobie ze swojego niezbyt ciekawego położenia, po czym, ze złośliwym błyskiem w oku, złapał Salazara za nogę i pociągnął na tyle silnie, by ten stracił równowagę, zajęty przyglądaniem się nowemu nabytkowi.

― Idiota! ― wrzasnął ten tylko, upadając obok niego z wyciągniętą przed siebie dłonią w obawie przed zbiciem szkła.

― Ale twój ― wymruczał Gryffindor, przetaczając się w prawo i unosząc na rękach tak, by zawisnąć nad drugim założycielem. ― Następnym razem sam możesz sobie zbierać swoje składniki.

― To samo mówiłeś po tym, jak zapadłeś w śpiączkę po wyrwaniu włosów testrala, a jakoś dzisiaj sam zgłosiłeś się na ochotnika.

Godryk spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

― Zaszantażowałeś mnie.

― Wcale nie ― parsknął blondyn, przesuwając po podłodze słoik, po czym podciął ręce górującemu nad nim mężczyźnie i w oka mgnieniu zmienił ich położenie. Teraz, patrząc z góry na zaczerwienione policzki i pogryzione usta Godryka, pomyślał, że chciałby pamiętać tę chwilę jak najdłużej, chociaż był coraz bardziej świadom zbliżającego się końca.

Zniżył nieco głowę, na tyle, by jego długie włosy załaskotały Gryffindora po twarzy, po czym ugiął ręce w łokciach, by opaść na mężczyznę. Ten sapnął zaskoczony, ale nie pozwolił dłużej czekać i zaatakował usta przygniatającego go Salazara z tak wielkim entuzjazmem, że ten zaśmiał się, przesuwając ręce wyżej, by mieć je po obu stronach głowy rudzielca.

Przerwał pocałunek, koncentrując wzrok na błyszczących pożądaniem oczach Godryka.

― Ja…

― Cii. ― Gryffindor nakrył jego usta palcem, kręcąc głową. ― Nie chcę tego słyszeć, jeszcze nie.

Salazar uśmiechnął się blado, przełykając zbierającą się w jego gardle kluchę.

― W takim razie chodź ze mną. Nagroda za twoje poświęcenie czeka w sypialni. ― Mrugnął do niego, teleportując się.

Godryk zaśmiał się, skupiając swoją magię, by podążyć śladem mężczyzny, jednak zerwał się podłogi oburzony, uzmysławiając sobie, że ten zablokował możliwość teleportacji z pomieszczenia.

― Jak ja cię nienawidzę!

Salazar siedział przy biurku, a końcówka pióra w jego dłoni szybko przesuwała się po oprawionym w cielęcą skórę pergaminie. Od roku coraz bardziej mu się pogarszało, dlatego postanowił założyć coś na kształt dziennika, dzięki któremu potrafił śledzić postęp jego choroby. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie istniała już żadna szansa, by to powstrzymać; próbował rozmaitych eliksirów, ba! Nawet zrezygnował z czarnej magii, wszystko na nic, na wszystko było zdecydowanie za późno.

Dokładnie od siedmiu miesięcy zaczął zauważać, że dziury w pamięci przeciągały się już nawet do kilku dni i tylko dzięki pomocy Godryka był w stanie chociaż w części poukładać to, co się przez ten czas działo. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego sytuacja rzucała negatywne światło na działanie Hogwartu i wiedział, że wkrótce będzie musiał podjąć decyzję o odejściu. Nie mógł chodzić korytarzami, nie będąc tego świadomym zaledwie kilka minut później, tylko czekać, aż zrobi coś… aż straci resztkę kontroli, której trzymał się niczym kotwicy, by być w stanie utrzymywać Gryffindora w przekonaniu, że wszystko jest dobrze, jeszcze choć przez chwilę.

Niejednokrotnie rozważał ucieczkę do Komnaty Tajemnic, miejsca, którego nawet przyjaciel nie był świadomy. Dzięki temu, że jego kości pozostałyby w Hogwarcie mógłby wciąż aktywnie wspomagać mury szkoły swoją magią, już na wieki, a przynajmniej do czasu, gdy dziedzic jego daru rozkaże jego wężom, by wpuściły go do jego małego królestwa. Mimo wszystko Salazar obawiał się nieco drzemiącego w Gryffindorze szaleństwa, którego ten dawał popis, ilekroć łapał Slytherina na kłamstwie.

W maju, dokładnie czterdzieści lat po tym, gdy powstał Hogwart, Salazar wypił eliksir koncentracji stworzony na bazie opracowanej przez siebie receptury, by gdzieś w połowie drogi do Komnaty, nie zapomnieć o tym, co chciał zrobić.

W dzienniku zapisał jedynie datę i dwa krótkie słowa: Wybacz mi.

Czy czuł, że musi się przed kimś tłumaczyć ze swojego wyboru? Mimo tych lat – zdecydowanie nie, mimo wszystko to, co stworzyli przez lata razem z Godrykiem, było warte uniżenia i prośby o wybaczenie. Podświadomie czuł, że jeżeli by takowe otrzymał, dużo prościej byłoby mu odejść.

Na swoim dębowym biurku zostawił notatnik, tak, by być pewnym, że Gryffindor znajdzie go pierwszym, właściwie był on jedynie do jego wglądu, no a cóż, nawet gdyby Salazar chciał, nie był w stanie obłożyć go żadnymi chroniącymi zaklęciami, już nie. Teraz najmniejszy czar mógłby go zabić, a na to było jeszcze za wcześnie.

Oparł się o kamienną ścianę, wsłuchując się w syk bazyliszka pożerającego… coś. Wolał chyba nie zastanawiać się nad tym, biorąc pod uwagę, że niedługo to jego zwłoki zostaną pożarte przez jego ulubionego pupilka. Właściwie nigdy nie zastanawiał się, jak to się działo, że bazyliszek zostawiał kości. Czy wpierw pożerał ofiarę w całości, a potem je zwracał, czy może odrywał…

Nie, myślenie o tym, co stanie się z własnym ciałem po śmierci nie było chyba byt normalne. Zdecydował się jednak nie ukrywać w tajemnej bibliotece, którą stworzył, wolał, by jego ciało nie rozkładało się tam latami.

Westchnął unosząc różdżkę. To będzie szybka śmierć – pomyślał, skupiając całą swoją magię na tym jednym, śmiertelnym zaklęciu.

_― Legilimens! _

Nagle poczuł, jak jego jaźń rozpada się i w chwili, w której mógłby przysiąc, że jego duch oderwał się od ciała, zdołał przesłać jedną, krótką myśl do osoby, która na to najbardziej zasługiwała.

_― Mój idiota_


End file.
